I'm Sorry
by Brokenhearts89
Summary: [Ch2] I watched another awesome episode of gungrave, title was superior. This time it's Bobs turn to say I'm sorry. Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

I'm Sorry

A strong tall man with long brown hair reaching his shoulders and amber eyes was lying down. His wound from the gunshot was gushing out fast staining Milleniums beautiful clean carpet. Next to him was a average man with gray hair and brown eyes sitting next to the other man holding him up in a sort of leaned up position.

"Brandon why, why did you protect me?" questioned the wide and glassy eyed man remembering what has happened the last few minuets…

He and his board of trustees were walking to the elevators discussing business. Three security officers were walking next to them making sure business went on smoothly. As they conversed they stopped and saw two of their security guys lying down next to the elevator. Next to them was a guy standing up next to them back behind the trustees, on his left hand a gun. Big daddy who was with the group saw the scene, "Brandon,"

The man turned around his eyes his expression full of sadness and a hint of anger. Big Daddy was about to question the young man why he committed such a crime when someone shouted "Big Daddy!"

Their eyes followed the voice at the other end of the hall. A man wearing a tux with a crazy expression, with a gun in his hand too, was charging towards Big Daddy. The security guards came in front of Big Daddy getting their guns out, but they were too slow the man charging shot them in the chest. The board got frightened and fled the scene afraid of getting shot.

The man stopped his expression more hysterical than ever, "Goodbye Big Daddy," and pointed the gun right at him. As he pulled the trigger the man who was next to the fallen security guards got in front of the bullet and shot the gun in his hand right at the enemy.

BANG, BANG

As Big Daddy remembered that scene he looked at Brandon, "Please for Millennium's sake, No, for Maria's sake. Please tell me why did you protect me?"

Brandon just looked at him his breathing hard. Big Daddy looked at his last guard, "Get a paramedic immediately!"

"But sir,"

"Damn it man, get a paramedic now!"

The man winced, handed a gun to Big Daddy, then ran to get the paramedic. Brandon was slowly fading away his breath slower and shallower and he got dizzy then passed out.

Brandon wanted to tell him why he did what he had done but the pain at his side was excruciating. When Big Daddy looked at him, Brandon hoped he could see what he was trying to tell him by the look in his eyes…

"Big Daddy I did this for both you and Maria. You both have a bright and happy future ahead. Everybody loves you and feel secure around you because they know you'll protect them.

If I let that man kill you that man would kill Maria, then Harry, then the whole entire company like they did to Maria's uncle.

That murder that killed him shot him down, down like a dog on the highway. Then he killed Harry and mines best buds.

Anyway, thank you Big Daddy for taking Maria and I in giving us your kindness and hospitality.

Tell Maria I'm sorry for leaving her there all alone in the party. Tell Harry I'm sorry for letting him go through all that trauma again.

I'm sorry Big Daddy… Maria… Harry… I'm sorry.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch2 - I'm Sorry By: Yugisgirl89

Disclaimer: I don't own Gungrave!

CLAP CLAP CLAP

"Well all be if it isn't Brandon," spoke a tall, thin, Chinese looking man. A big looking guy was standing next to him looking at the tall thin man with white hair under them. The big man looked at the thinner man and smiled. The man looked at his partner and smiled, "If it wasn't for Bobby's superior hacking skills we wouldn't have know you existed and killed our monsters." (sorry forgot Milleniums monsters name Gungrave fans)  
"Brandon," murmured a middle aged man wearing a white suit behind them his cold blue eyes staring at his once best pal whom was gonna reach the top with him. The other man looked deep into his cold dark eyes his face was stern but then it changed to pain and he dropped the guns clutching his head with his hands.  
"What's wrong with him, Lee?" boomed a deep voice behind. Lee and the chubby man turned to see a tall African American looking down. His orange glasses hiding the worried look in his eyes.  
The big man looked at him then Lee then back at the man in pain. Seeing that gray haired man in pain reminded him that day when Lee sold his life his soul to that maniac scientist, just to save his life...

He was lying in a cold table wearing an oxygen mask hearing heart modulators beeping. And the only thing overhearing his exposed, bare, flabby body was a white thin blanket. But for some odd reason even though he was surrounded by this entire machinery ruckus he somehow could overhear the conversation with Lee and the lunatic doctor.

"His cholesterol is clogging his arteries he won't be lasting for very long..."

SLAM

"Isn't there anything to help Bob?" When Bob heard the doctors stuttering he smiled weakly underneath the oxygen mask. He could picture Lee with his needles out ready for the kill and the scientists face grow white so white he looked ready to pee his pants.  
"Th-there is one way...a-and that's for him to become a superior. Only problem is this is new high tech stuff and we need to see"  
Bob heard choking and the Lee's heavy panting, "You mean to tell me that you're gonna use my best bud for a lab experiment!" he cried and then heard gagging from the doctor. "Lee, it's either that or he'll just be lying there as a vegetable forever"  
Silence, no choking no slamming, silence. Bob grew frantic, 'this can't be,' he thought, 'They're not talking. Did something bad happen to Lee?' "If that's the only way then test me first. I'll be your lab rat doc. If I don't die and this superior thing is a success then you may use it on my best bud." commanded Lee. Relief washed over Bob's face and he smiled again, "Lee's going to save me. My best buds gonna save me."  
"Some kind of mechanical dysfunction," replied Lee. Bob jumped his body twitched but he controlled them and pretended to keep looking at the traitor with his hands still clutching his head. He didn't want to embarrass Lee in front of Big Daddy and the other man. He didn't want to show them any weakness. "Hey Brandon remember me. It's Bobby your old pal," the three men gawked at him. Bob looked at Big Daddy, "If you guys say it's a mechanical dysfunction then, Big Daddy, allow me to crush this traitor. This would be the perfect opportunity for me to teat out my new superior powers and killing Brandon all in one. Please Big Daddy," pleaded Bob with his beady puppy dog eyes (A.N. Ew! I can't believe I typed that down about Bob.  
Big Daddy nodded and the three of them turned exiting the area. Bob popped his neck and arms and got up to the edge of the balcony getting ready to jump, but a hand rested on his shoulder and he swung around not loosing his balance. Bob saw Lee and gave him a thumbs up, smiling, before leaving saying to him, "Turn Brandon to a crisp for me, will ya"  
"Sure thing Lee that will be my pleasure, 'don't you worry Lee I will not fail'".  
THUD

"No Brandon please, please don't kill me," whimpered Bob kneeling in front of the tall silhouette pointing a gun right at his chest. Tears were streaming down, he was topless, his pants torn, and his arms were black, black as charcoal. His skin felt like it was in fire, and he was panting. The silhouette turned and walked away. Relief washed over Bobby's face he was going to live. Then his expression changed to an evil grin, 'Now's my chance!' "Goodbye Brandon," Bob yelled as he used his last amount of energy to formed a huge pointed crystal popping out of his body (AN Sorry forgot what it looked like but you get it right?), at an alarming rate. Using all his force he jabbed it right towards that silhouette.

BANG

"Uh," squeaked Bob, 'I failed. I failed Millenium, I failed Lee. Lee I'm sorry', and he collapsed on the ground his body molecularly transforming into ashes and the ashes blew away with the strong breeze. 


End file.
